Organization XIII: New Members
by Summire
Summary: Just a random story about how Organization XIII deals with all of my characters.
1. Chapter 1

(Untitled)

Xummire's story Part.1

1.

"Please welcome the new members of Organization XIII." Xemnas said pointing to the two new members who, apparently, didn't want to be noticed and had their hoods up so that you couldn't see their eyes. "This is Xummire Lyomi Nyametsu." He said pointing to the pale member on his right. "And this is Januvaiax Jinuslu Anvedaya." Xemnas said pointing to the tall member on the left of him.

"The next order of business is assigning you two, rooms." "Oh joy." Sighed Xummire. "Lets get on with this." Januvaiax said turning to Xemnas with an irritated look on her face. "Xummire, you will be staying with..." Xemnas started. Xummire gulped. "Zexion or Marluxia, your choice." "Oh, um...I don't know. Just pick one for me. Since I don't know them." Xemnas thought hard about who'd be the most likely to drive Xummire insane first. "But first, a question." Xemnas said turning to face Xummire. "What now?" "What kind of music do you listen to?" "Heavy metal or metal. Why?" "It's settled then, Xummire will stay with Zexion." 'Oh, that's just PERFECT.' Zexion thought. 'She's going to be so loud that I probably won't be able to here my self think.'

So Xummire headed up to her room and Zexion fallowed shortly after. Januvaiax, however, had to share a room with (laugh) Marluxia. Xummire walked into her room and decided, "Well, at least there are two beds... but still I'm more used to sleeping on the floor." She then tried to push the bed out onto, and then off, the balcony. "What are you doing?" Zexion asked walking into the room. 'This bed isn't going to move.' Xummire thought with a slight sigh. "Hey Zexion, can you help me?" "With what exactly?" "Lets see..." Xummire was feeling generous today so she decided to offer this first, "Can you help me move this bed next to yours?" Xummire said seeing a small blush creep onto his face. Zexion started to stammer. " No, no! I didn't mean that! I was going to push this bed next to yours to give you more space to sleep.(liar)" "Then where would you-" "You see, I was never comfortable sleeping in a bed, I prefer the floor." Xummire said sneezing. "Oh, flowers? No. ACHOI! It's roses." "How did you know that there were roses in the castle? Marluxia's room is-" "CHOI! Quite obviously two doors down on the right." Xummire mumbled. "And you know that how?" "I can smell THAT many flowers from a mile away." "Yes, I try to avoid Marluxia. I suppose that you should too." "ACHOI! ACHOI! Oh god what- ACHOI! Is that?!" Xummire said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Hey Zexion open the door!" The voice called. "Oh god, it's Axel." Zexion said opening the door with caution.

Axel walked over to Xummire. "Hi, the name's Axel." "ACHOI! Oh, I think that I'm allergic to Axel, Zexion." She said stepping away from him. "Xemnas told me to come here and find out what powers you posses." "Well can I ACHOI! Show some one else?" "Well, Xigbar-" "Good, good! Go get Xigbar then!" And in saying that Axel left and sent Xigbar up to their room. "So." Xigbar said opening the door. "I was told to check out the new members abilities. So, what can you do?" Xigbar said starring at Xummire. "Well. Here I go!" Xummire yelled summoning two whips. "Those are your weapons?" Xigbar said laughing. "HA! You wish. Fire! Blizzard!" She said as one whip caught on fire and the other one was covered in ice. Xummire spun in a circle, stopped, and put her arms up crossing the whips witch seamed to make them grow. She then lowered her arms and started to rapid fire ice and flames at Xigbar. "Nice!" Xigbar said committing that to memory and dodging her attacks. "Any thing else?" He asked. "All of the other elements." She said desummoning both of the whips. Suddenly, a drop of blood fell from her mouth. "Oh, looks like I got my self a bit." Xummire said with a slight laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Morning... Xummire stood up and herd Xemnas yelling from the meeting room. "Xemnas?" She said rubbing her eyes and walking down to the meeting room. "Xemnas?" Xummire said walking into the room. "Xemnas, where are you?" She said looking around. "Up here." Xummire looked to the ceiling and saw. "Xigbar? But, I thought that you were-" "Xemnas, he was just here." "Did you get stuck up there?" "As if! Xemnas GOT me stuck up here." Xummire summoned her two whips and put them on her back. "What?" "Watch this." Xummire said and wings formed on her back and she flew up to the ceiling. "OK THEN, Uhm, please get me down." Xummire released Xigbar from the ceiling and he fell to the ground with a thud. "Oh, sorry!" Xummire said coming back down and helping Xigbar to his feet. "What the heck is going on in here?!" Someone said running into the room. "Nothing, Xigbar just fell-why? – who are you?" Xummire said taking a step back. "I'm Vexen, it's a pleasure to meet you number 16." Xummire gave him a weird look "I have a name, thank you." "Well?" "Xummire, you should know my name." She scowled at Vexen. "Some one has an attitude." Vexen mumbled under his breath. "You're being mean to me VEXEN." "So? I'M higher ranked than you." " Yes, but, I know some one higher in rank than YOU." "Yeah, who? Xemnas? Saix?" "Yes, don't make me call him in here." "How will you call him in here when he's on a mission?" Xummire closed her eyes and opened them slowly. Her eyes were bright yellow, just like Saix's in his berserker form. "I don't have to!"

It was 5:00 P.M. Xummire had not seen Zexion and was getting worried. "Zexion! Zexion!" She called out walking down the hall to the proof of existence, well you know, to see if he was still alive. She walked over to Zexion's 'grave' and notice that it was flickering. "Zexion... He must be severally hurt." Xummire walked out and ran all over the castle looking for him. Suddenly, she ran into someone. "Oh sorry. Maybe you can help me though." "Sure, what do you need?" "First of all, who are you and WHY are you so freaking tall?" "My name's Lexaeus and I have no idea. You're number-" "I have a name!" Xummire yelled crossing her arms. "Alright then what's your name?" "THANK you. Finally! I'm Xummire and I'm getting worried. I can't find Zexion anywhere and I just stopped by proof of existence and-" "Zexion is hurt, I'm searching for him too! What ever it is Axel's the cause of it most likely." "I haven't seen him since yesterday back-in-our room- I know where he is!" "Where?" "Fallow me." Xummire said running as fast as she could to Axel's room. She stopped in front of his door. "What are you waiting for?" "Silence! Just be quiet and listen I can hear them." "Axel stop what did I ever do to you?" "You knew to much about our plans to take over Castle Oblivion. Oh, and some thing you should know, Xummire-" "NO!" Xummire yelled at the mention of her name. "Oh, good. She's here now she can tell you her self." Axel said opening the door. As soon as he did Lexaeus punched Axel in the face and knocked him out. "That's what you get." "Are you ok?" Xummire said running over to Zexion, who was breathing deeply and had scratches and blood stains all over. "Yeah, I'm fine. Axel attacked me for no reason, again! This happens a lot. No one has ever come to save me though." "Sorry I couldn't find you earlier-" "Shut up. You never EVEN tried to find me. Xummire if you would, can you help me back to my room." "Sure." "But I-" "Just shut up Lexaeus." Xummire said picking up Zexion and heading back to their room. "Well nice job Lexaeus..."


	3. Chapter 3

3.

"Ow!" Zexion yelled. "Could you just stop complaining? I have to finish bandaging your arm." "Yeah well, have you ever been beaten up this bad before?" Xummire quickly finished and walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. "Yes." She said walking down the hallway trying not to remember her past. Xummire was always the beast of her village. No one liked her because she had powers that were said could never be contained. People had always called her a freak so, she ran away from the village, but, unfortunately, had her heart taken by the heartless. "Hey! Xummire! Would you mind-" She quickly cut Vexen off, "No." "Are you sure? I really need some one to help me with my experiment." "I said no-Vexen." "Please?" "No." "But-" "That's it!" Xummire suddenly transformed into a demon form. Her hair and eyes turned blood red. She, Xummire Nyametsu, was transformed into a demon harpie.

The next day Vexen went missing no one had seen him since yesterday. Xummire was gone too, no one had seen her either. It was on the day that Saix came back that she was gone. Saix was a bit worried. 'Who was her roommate? Zexion!' And with thoughts of the worst he ran as fast as he could to Zexion's room. "ZEXION!" Saix yelled breaking down the door, running over to Zexion and strangling him. "WHERE, IS XUMMIRE?!" "I-I don't know I thought she was with you." "Oh she's not here?" Saix said throwing him across the room. "Damn it all!" Saix yelled running throughout the castle looking for Xummire. "I suppose that it'd be interesting if I found Xummire first." Zexion said standing up and rubbing his neck.

'I can never show my face in the organization again." Xummire said walking away from the castle, unaware of the fact that she was being fallowed be Zexion. 'Were is she going?' Zexion thought to him self. It was some time later when Xummire decided to teleport to another world. "That's just great." Zexion sighed. "I'll have to check every world for her now."

This is where it ends for now.


End file.
